Under the Vibrant Sky
by GrimGrave
Summary: "Are you alright?" No…Not really. I'm in love with you, Umi Sonoda." A short, fluffy oneshot for the New Year.


Disclaimer: _Love Live! School Idol Project_ belongs to **ASCII Media Works' Dengeki's G's Magazine**, **Lantis** the music label and the animation studio **Sunrise**, and NOT GrimGrave. GrimGrave does not make money out of writing fiction.

_Thanks to Major Mike Powell III for looking this over._

_**Under the Vibrant Sky**_

It all began when I saw you that time at school – you were busy with club activities, so I didn't get to talk to you.

I can't even recall why I needed to talk to you in the first place, or if I even went there to actually meet with you. Maybe I just happened to pass by and my eyes caught a glimpse of you – you, who pull my heart strings even to this day, several months later.

I remember you standing there; you wore the garb for archery practice, your pale skin covered in a sheen of sweat and you were still – focused – and your gaze was unwavering. The way determination shone in those hazel eyes caught my attention, and I remember I ceased to move at the sight. Whatever I was supposed to do was forgotten as I saw a new side of you.

You weren't shy or timid – you were strong. Focused. Fearless.

Perhaps part of me knew, even then, that like the arrow you shot, so did my love for you pierce my heart.

I wanted to get closer to you.

**x.X.x.X.x**

For days, you – I learned your name to be Umi Sonoda, and you are an underclassman by one year – remained on my mind.

I couldn't get the image of you, sweating and focused, out of my head.

Not for long any way; I could do little to distract myself from thinking about you.

My pulse rises at the very thought.

There had to be something wrong with me. I kept telling myself that – if there was something wrong with me, then there was certainly a cure, and a cure would rid me from…whatever this was.

For days I happen to see you with your friends, especially the energetic ginger-haired girl – Honoka Kousaka – in mostly her attempt to save the school.

As much as I can't deny the elation that nestled into my heart and throbbed anxiously whenever I caught sight of you, the idea of saving the school by starting an idol group was foolish.

I rejected Honoka's idea, but the disappointed look in those…_beautiful_ eyes of yours made my heart break a bit. But as the Student-Council President, it fell to me to come up with something to save our school.

Perhaps fortunately, your friend didn't give up – I ended up seeing more of you.

My heart skipped a beat.

That's when I, after the days that followed, agreed to be your group's choreographer and eventually joined in as an idol. I even got to talk to you, however briefly – and unfortunately, coldly of me – it was.

But that doesn't matter, not now. You smiled at me when I gave in and joined you. I'll never forget that smile of yours, or the sensation I felt, with the knowledge that _I_ was responsible for that expression.

I got to be closer to you, Umi Sonoda. And while I masked it well, my heart swelled with elation.

**x.X.x.X.x**

Months pass, and each day I get to know you better. I learn things about you, like how you dislike carbonated beverages, and that you practice both traditional dance and martial arts at home.

I remember when we all went to Maki's beach house – in order to break down the barriers of upper-and-underclassmen – and we went to the beach. You were so cute in that swimsuit of yours…

"_Come on, Umi. Let's go."_

You were reluctant to call me by name alone, and just as much uneasy to go swimming. I had to push you into the waters myself and the feeling of your creamy skin…I'm envious of that flawless beauty that belongs solely to you.

We talk more often, become friendlier, and I see new expressions of yours: your scowl when Honoka did something bad, the smile when you're happy, and the contemplating, blank look when you're thinking.

I find myself captivated by you; you're normally shy, but you stay reserved. Your will is strong, and you definitely have leadership qualities. Perhaps when I've graduated, you'll take my place on the student council-

…

When I'm gone…The very thought of being separated from you makes my stomach turn.

I want to remain by your side. That's what I feel.

That's when it dawns on me that this feeling I'm feeling – the heart-throbbing sensation beneath my breast – goes beyond the border of mere friendship.

My eyes widen.

We were practicing on the school's roof that day and I must've spaced out, for I felt your hand – small, warm, comforting – resting on my shoulder and my cerulean eyes meet your hazel ones. You're concerned; and it makes me happy to see you worried about me.

Your hand travels down onto my back, patting it as if to comfort or pep me, and in the back of my mind I want to lean into that touch…

"_Are you alright?"_

…

No…Not really.

I'm in love with you, Umi Sonoda.

**x.X.x.X.x**

With this revelation fresh in mind, I notice a change in my behaviour as the days pass. I try too much to get your attention, to talk to you, and even Nozomi remarks that there's something different about me.

_As if you somehow know._

I tried to shrug it off as nothing, as I've done many times before, but love rears its ugly head whenever I see you hanging out so casually with Honoka and Kotori, and I feel…jealous.

And it hurts. We've been friends for a while now – surely we're close enough to be called friends, I hope – and yet, that's not enough.

New Year is soon arriving – we've all made plans to celebrate it together after Christmas.

And yet, the only thing I can think about those days is…

I want to monopolize you.

**x.X.x.X.x**

After each of us has prayed at a local shrine, we went back to Maki's beach house, where the party was immediately in motion. We drink (non-alcoholic) and laugh – Rin and Hanayo brought board games and everyone seems to be having fun, myself included.

But what I really want is so far away, despite being within arm's length.

Perhaps I stare in your direction too much: I see Kotori gesture towards me and you turn around, meeting my gaze, and I immediately look away.

My heart won't stop its hectic beating. And it continues to beat rapidly as the hours pass, one after another, in sheer torture. I barely get to talk to you. If Kotori and Honoka aren't hogging you, then Maki is talking to you about lyrics.

It pains me that I've come to depend on your attention this much. It's so unlike me, and yet I want you to focus solely on me – like how you focus on that one arrow, your gaze, never straying, never blinking.

"_The fireworks show are about to start!"_ Rin and Hanayo exclaim in unison and everyone's faces light up as we all stop whatever we're doing, and hurry out to the beach. From the corner of my eye, I spot Nozomi pulling you aside – as if she needs to talk to you about something – and jealousy rears its ugly head.

I want to go back, but rationality tells me not to.

Before long, most of us stand outside; anticipating the fireworks, while I still fume inside over what you two could possibly be doing. I don't see Nozomi as a rival – but why could she possibly have to talk to you about now?

The locals of the town are preparing, and we patiently wait for it to start – the start of a new year. I think back on this year, and I remember the first time I saw you…

My heart is throbbing with yearning.

I look down at my wristwatch: _23:56._ Almost time…

There's a tug on the sleeve of my yukata and I turn to see you, Umi, and I freeze. Your gaze…

"Eli…" Your voice is uncertain, but your eyes are unwavering. "Nozomi told me you wanted to talk to me."

Nozomi did…? I catch the purplette from the corner of my eye and she smiles knowingly at me.

My best friend.

I take a moment to compose myself, but my heart won't stop racing.

"Let's head back, Umi." You reluctantly agree. The others haven't noticed we're missing.

I lead you towards the side of the house, where we can't be seen. Heat creeps up on my face and I can't believe this is happening – and were it not for Nozomi, this probably wouldn't have happened at all. But I steel myself and meet your eyes as I clasp your hands in mine-

"Umi…this isn't easy for me to say…"

I quiver in anticipation and fear-

"And I merely need to get this off my chest…I don't expect this to be mutual…"

There's an uncertainty in your eyes and for a second, I fear that my heart will break-

"But ever since I first saw, I've…" The words won't come to me. "I've…I've…"

"Eli."

You're squeezing my hands in comfort. "I think…I think that in situations like this, you should l-let your hearts speak…s-show me, rather than talk." The way you speak, while unsure, is honest. You mean every word.

Elation – sheer, unrestrained joy – swells within my chest.

I can't recall who moved first, but as your soft lips crash into mine, I fear my heart will burst out of my chest, but it'd be worth it – you are in my arms, Umi Sonoda. Arms link around our slender waists and I hear you gasp against my mouth, but I silence you with another kiss, this one deep, and our bodies press up against each other, your heart beating against mine.

Bliss.

You taste like fresh strawberries – like liquid summer pouring onto my lips with each kiss. I want more…

The sky brightens and we (reluctantly) step back, our eyes straying over to the colourful night sky. Our friends are loudly cheering.

I find myself looking back into hazel orbs. "Happy New Year, Umi."

You smile back to me, your face reddened. "Happy New Year, Eli…"

And as the New Year is beginning, we lean in again, embracing each other underneath the vibrant sky.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Just a small token to end 2014 with, albeit a bit too early. Happy New Year everyone! See you next year.<em>


End file.
